Gratitude
by sithmarauder
Summary: Liechtenstein looks in on a surprisingly tender moment between her big brother and Austria.  Switzerland/Austria.


**Title: Gratitude  
Author: sithmarauder  
Pairing(s): Switzerland/Austria**

Disclaimer: -please insert witty response as to why I do not own Hetalia-

Summary: Liechtenstein walks in on a surprisingly tender moment between her big brother and Austria.

It was too… sickeningly sweet to ignore, at least in my mind. Yes, it switches tense, but that was intentional.

-x-

Sometimes the greatest source of comfort comes from the one thing a person least expects. There is no way anyone could possibly deny that. Her big brother is living proof of the statement, after all – something she had heard from one of the older nations at a meeting prior to this time. Almost absently, Liechtenstein wonders why it did not happen earlier. Even after years of trying to pretend the other didn't exist, they had inevitably gotten together – and even then, it had surprised the young woman.

It was hard to not acknowledge the hints – her brother had gotten upset whenever he even _thought _of Austria, one time even throwing a pail over his head and banging on it repeatedly with his fists… or a spoon. Liechtenstein just remembers trying to comfort him lightly, eyes wide as Switzerland ignores her and continues on his rant – one of many to come.

And then…

She had been looking for her brother when she stumbled upon the scene, almost dropping the cloth she held in her hands as she did so. She had known Austria was over, of course, as her brother had been moving around the house in one of his 'moods' ever since the news came, though this time he almost seemed kind of… edgy. Nervous, even. He'd been like that ever since America's Christmas party, actually. Still, it had concerned Liechtenstein, who had opted to sew something else for her brother, though she had yet to decide what she would do. And so she had set out to try and see if her brother could give her an idea for anything.

She had gotten a lot more than that when she poked her head quietly into her brother's sitting room, only to see him seated lightly on the couch, looking more relaxed than he had in awhile whilst cleaning his rifle… again. And while that was comforting to Liechtenstein at the time, it hadn't been what caused her to freeze in shock – nay, it was Austria who made her start and double-check, just to make sure she was seeing this correctly.

Her brother's childhood friend had been reading a book quietly, his head resting lightly in Switzerland's lap as the her brother absently reached down to stroke the other man's brown hair every now and then before returning his attention to his weapons. Austria himself had appeared to be reclining lightly on the couch, his back against the seating cushions as he used his former childhood friend like a pillow, something her brother hadn't seemed to mind, but definitely noticed.

It was actually kind of… cute. The way the fire had lit up the whole scene, casting a peaceful glow about the room, the way they just seemed so… content, their worries and troubles wiped away, even if just for a few moments. Liechtenstein had known that, if Switzerland discovered her there, he would immediately switch back to his normal personality – caring around her, yes, but tense, and he and Austria would return to ignoring each other's existence. Liechtenstein had then smiled, her eyes shining happily. Even though her brother had not told her about all this, she could not fault him: it would be foolish to think he hadn't done anything before saving her, and it would be silly to assume he wouldn't have after.

She had just been happy he had someone else to share it with now, even if they weren't… open about it. She knew that, when he decided to tell someone, she would be the first and only, and it made her feel special. But then, she had been content to just watch happily.

Her brother had shifted, causing Austria to lift his head up in an attempt to get comfortable again. When the brown-haired nation had done this, however, he had to move so that he was sitting up, and Switzerland took the opportunity to kiss the Austrian lightly, making Liechtenstein blush lightly and look down. It was… different, for her. The whole thing was something she had heard about, of course, but to observe it with her own eyes, well… She supposed she could have been considered a virgin in that matter, as well.

-x-

A couple days later, Liechtenstein happens upon another scene much like the first. However, this time, there is no gun, no book: it is simply Switzerland and Austria – her big brother and his childhood friend. They sit together, and even though Austria is taller, he is resting his head on Switzerland's shoulder, eyes flickering open and closed as the flames in the fireplace once again illuminates the room in shades of soothing orange. Switzerland's head is tilted so that it sits on Austria's brown hair, and his arm is wrapped around the other man's waist in a simple gesture of possessiveness. Austria's hand has been placed on Switzerland's thigh, motionless, but a show of tenderness all the same – not explicit, but… soft.

Liechtenstein likes it like that.

Her brother's eyes are closed, his breathing regular, and though Liechtenstein feels slightly intrusive for observing this all in detail, she can't help herself. She is a young nation in the eyes of the others, but she is still a woman – still Switzerland's little sister, but grown.

When Austria suddenly blinks and turns his head, his eyes meeting hers for just one small moment through the crack between the door and the frame, Liechtenstein merely smiles and nods her head lightly – her silent approval to his voiceless avowal.

As she walks away, her footsteps soft and almost soundless against the marble tiles of the hallway, Liechtenstein realizes that she has changed. She isn't the only one in her brother's life anymore – no longer the only one capable of bringing him reassurance, no matter how small. Austria can do that now, and Liechtenstein realizes that she likes that, too. Her brother needs someone to care for him like that – someone to love him, to listen to him, and, more importantly, to understand him. Austria can do that better than she can: he knows what her brother has been through, because he's had to battle through the same thing. Liechtenstein knows this, despite her brother's initial attempts to hide the horrors of the nations from her. Austria would know a lot of things about Switzerland that she didn't – they had been friends for many years before, had they not? He would know how to... how to help in places she could not.

Liechtenstein smiled.

_Sometimes the greatest source of comfort comes from the one thing a person least expects._

And in a roundabout way, Liechtenstein realizes that, perhaps, what her brother and Austria have found in each other is her own source of silent comfort as well. To be able to see what many others cannot, and to finally feel… accomplished. Her brother needs someone, yes, but he also deserves someone – Austria. Switzerland had always taken care of her – he had found her, taken her in, and she had become his family. It was his turn now.

Liechtenstein closes the door to her room, a full smile blooming across her face as she turns to her window and looks out, her eyes taking in everything.

She hopes that, when the time comes, she can find someone to love her like Austria loves her brother. Until then, she is content to wait, and just live in the moment.

-x-

"Big brother!"

The World Conference meeting has just ended, and Switzerland is looking particularly stressed, running his hand through his hair, something he only does when something _really_ irritates him. Still, now that she knows what to look for, Liechtenstein can easily see the small moments between her brother and Austria – the hidden looks, the subtle touches that make Switzerland's face turn an amusing shade of red…

"Yes, Liech?" Switzerland asks, his eyes and voice inquiring as he turns to her. Liechtenstein fidgets slightly, clutching her gift behind her back, finding it harder to hide than it really should have been.

"I… Where's…"

"Switzerland?"

Liechtenstein blushes lightly as Austria walks over to them.

"Umm, here!" She says quickly, hurriedly shoving the package into Austria's hand before walking rapidly in the other direction. She hopes he will like her gift – it is a simple thing, after all: merely a handkerchief, like the ones Austria usually carried, but specifically made to depict an edelweiss flower with flowing vines weaving around and around.

And, well, maybe the vines had been delicately embroidered to spell the words _thank you_.


End file.
